A CCS Parody
by Splashley07
Summary: On the way to school Syaoran is hit in the head by a guitar toting red head. Now he and Sakura must find a way to get home...
1. The readhead and place called Gaia

A/N: Hellos and welcome. This is my first story and it is a parody. If you have never seen Escaflowne, Inuyasha, Fooly Cooly, .hack, fruits basket, and possibly GW then you might be a little lost..This is just a fun thing I did in my spare time (I have to much I know^.^;). Now before you read know this.the characters are waaaaaay OOC! I made Syaoran a stoner for bejeezes sake (I make up my own words.)! If you feel offended (don't know why you would be since I love Li-kun w/ all my heart) then don't read! If you flame me for the fact that the characters are stupid then I only have one thing to say.PARODY!!! As in making fun of or poking fun at.duh! If you are going to flame then make it a suggestion of my writing technique..hope I spelled that right.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any other characters affiliated w/ it. I am merely a very bored fan looking for something to do. Please do not sue me because I am saving all of my money for an expo.  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was a glorious morning as Sakura rolled over in her bed. Kero-chan flew up to her face and was about to yell 'WAKE UP!' when Sakura suddenly screamed.like this: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero-chan flew back into the wall. Upon smacking it he heard her say "No Li-kun. Don't put it there; put it in here." Kero-chan sweatdropped. "Okaaaaaaaay Sakura. You keep having those fantasies of yours while I go eat your breakfast." And off he flew.  
  
5 mins. later she finally woke up only to realize."OMG! It's 7:30! School starts at 8:00! She ran around the room throwing all of her clothes on as fast a she could. "First day of 9th grade and I slept in!" She ran down stairs to eat her breakfast only to find it in Kero-chan's stomach. "Damnit Kero!" She yelled before realizing she had to fly. She took off in her pink rollerblades.  
  
'Wait a minute.' She thought. 'I've had these roller blades since 4th grade. How come they still fit?' She continued to ponder, then shrugged her shoulders. 'Must be an anime thing.' She sped up so she would catch up with Toya and Yukito.  
  
When she finally did she saw something her innocent eyes weren't ready for. "Ewwwww! If you two are gonna make out then get a room."  
  
Touya paused from sucking Yukito's face. "Get lost!"  
  
Sakura stuck her nose in the air. "GLAD to!" Then she took off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Syaoran was having trouble getting a vending machine to work. "Stupid machine ate my money!" He continued to kick it when a strange red haired woman with a guitar over her shoulder walked up. "WTF? Who are you?"  
  
"Mind your language young man." she said in an annoying voice. "You might want to duck."  
  
Before he could react the woman swung her guitar and broke the machine in half. Unfortunately she broke Li-kun in half too. He sat up and rubbed a red spot on his forehead. "Owie!" he said. Suddenly Sakura came riding up to them.  
  
She tilted her head when she saw the strange woman. "Hoe? Who are you? And why did you break my boy-toy?"  
  
Li-kun's head perked up. "Since when am I your boy-toy?"  
  
Sakura put on the most innocent face she could muster. "Since you know what grew."  
  
"Sakura! Don't talk about that sort of thing in front of a total stranger!"  
  
The woman with the guitar sighed. "Why do the good heads always have to be perverted? Anyway, I'm looking for The Pirate King. You two seen him?"  
  
Dead silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
More silence.  
  
The woman sighed again. "Guess I'll try some more tomorrow." She walked to her yellow moped and sped off.  
  
Sakura stared after her. "Weird."  
  
Syaoran did the same. "Ya.what did she mean by a good head?"  
  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, but we need to get to school."  
  
Li-kun looked up. "Hang on a sec." He then grabbed a soda. Just as he did a giant horn grew from his head stretching to the sky. A golden light surrounded the two teenagers as they were sucked in. "No my soda!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch.1  
  
Sakura stirred under the brightness of the sun. "Hoe? Where am I?" She looked around. "Li-kun! Li-kun where are you? Hoe." She got up and dusted herself off. "I wonder what's over that hill?" she said as she walked up it.  
  
After a few minutes she saw 4 girls bathing nude in a pool of water. "Shit!" She ran for the bushes only to see."Li-kun! I don't believe it! You're jacking off!"  
  
Syaoran quickly zipped up his pants. "Uh well, you see.you weren't awake so I uh, came down her and I.um.yeah." He looked down ashamed.  
  
"Awww it's okay Li-kun."  
  
"Thanks. Oh, and you can be confident that while you were asleep I didn't grab your tits.more than.uh.26 times.yeah."  
  
"FREEZE" yelled a gayish voice. Suddenly a man with long blonde hair walked up. Behind him were the 4 girls now fully clothed. "So you thought you could get a freebee off my girls eh? Well no one cheats me!"  
  
Sakura tilted her head. "And just who would me be?"  
  
The man with the long blonde hair pointed a thumb at his chest. "I'm Alan Shizaar (is that how it's spelled? Help me Candice!)!" He then pointed to the 4 girls behind him. "And these lovely ladies are Hitomi, Selena, Malerna, and the cat-girl is Merral."  
  
Syaoran's eyes lit up in understanding. He smiled slyly. "Uh so Alan, could I get to know one of these girls a little better, perhaps?" he said winking.  
  
Sakura slammed down on his foot. "Idiot, I'm not that slow! Anyone can see he's a pimp!"  
  
"He is?! I thought he was a playboy!"  
  
"I'm both!" Alan yelled. "And there's plenty of me to go around! I even have a lovechild!"  
  
"Pshhaaaw." Syaoran replied. "Big deal. I never even met my father. All I know is he was out looking for a good time with a Chinese woman and got it."  
  
Both Alan and Sakura sweatdropped. Sakura cleared her throat. "Uh Li- kun, I don't think that's something to be proud of."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because," Alan replied. "You're not the one who slept around! So it can't go to your credit!"  
  
"That's not what I meant, idiot! I meant he shouldn't be bragging about how he's a bastard!"  
  
Syaoran looked offended. "I am not a bastard."  
  
Sakura sighed. "The term 'bastard' literally means born out of wed- lock."  
  
"Oh, I see.so you don't think I'm a bastard?"  
  
"In what sense?"  
  
"The jerk sense."  
  
"Hmmmm.nah I think you're both."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
By this time Alan was growing impatient. "Look you two, all I wanted to know was whether you were cheating off my girls or not. I didn't want to get thrown into this argument. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go back to my work." He turned around and left.  
  
Suddenly Sakura remembered something. "Shit!" I forgot to ask him how we get back!"  
  
"Back where?"  
  
"Home, numbnuts!"  
  
"Numbnuts?!" Syaoran looked down at his wedding-tackle. He then stuck his hand down his pants. "Odd. They don't feel numb."  
  
Sakura gave an exasperated sigh. "Is it just me or is he getting stupider?" She looked up from her thoughts when she heard a scream.  
  
Syaoran immediately rolled his eyes. "Let me guess," he said, putting on a Sakura facemask. He then went into impression mode "Oh no! Someone's in trouble! We have to save them!"  
  
Sakura up and slapped him. "Don't mock me bitch-ho! And anyway, you're right. We should save them.whoever they are." With that she grabbed his hand and ran to where the scream came from. When they got there the saw a 14yr old boy with a red shirt and tan pants. Sakura's eyes lit up. "Aww, he looks just like a wet puppy*^__^*. So kawaii!"  
  
Syaoran looked at her offended. "Whaddaya mean kawaii?" Syaoran squinted at the boy. "No way he's any better looking than I am!" He turned to see if Sakura was impressed but she had already run down to greet the boy. "Wha-wa?! What the H-e-double hockystick is gowin' on!" He ran down to join them. When he got there he saw them making out. "Oh, COME ON! Jeez Sakura you've known the guy for less than 5 mins. And you're already getting it on." He paused and noticed that neither of them was paying attention to him. He sighed. "Wait a minute, that's my job!" He grabbed the boy and yanked him off of Sakura.  
  
The boy stared at him through sexy black hair that fall over his face. A slight breeze made it flutter as he-*Splashley07 begins drooling on her keyboard* Uh.I mean he turned to Syaoran to see what the problem was. "What?"  
  
"Whaddaya mean 'what'? You're mackin' on my girl.toy." He turned to Sakura. "I can call you that, right? It's an actual term?" Sakura shook her head. "Oh.anyway, listen pal that's my girl. The only person who's going to remove her virginity pre-marriage is me!"  
  
The boy stared at him. "Uh.the name's Van." he said, offering his hand. "Your girl-toy said she was single and horny so I pounced, sorry.  
  
Sakura held up her hands in defense. "Oh now I seem like the bad guy. Well I'm sorry Van but sometimes my hormones go out of whack and I get a little out of control. You were standing there.hot as ever.and I uh."  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I think I've heard enough. I'm leaving."  
  
Van just smiled. "Drama! This is better than a soap opera."  
  
Sakura turned to Van. "Drama?! Drama?! What the hell do you mean drama?!"  
  
Syaoran snickered. "And people thought I was a pothead!" (property of Amber)  
  
Both Sakura and Van sweatdropped. Van then held up his pointer finger. "I know! We should all go to my castle."  
  
"Castle?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour or so later they all arrived at the kingdom of Fernalia. Sakura and Syaoran both stared in awe. The main gate spanned all around the city as the castle rose to the sky. "Wow." was all they could think to say. Suddenly the carriage they were riding in stopped. Sakura looked down as a Buffalo like man walked up.  
  
"Lord Van, It's good to have you back!"  
  
Syaoran suddenly became overcome with an urge to squeeze this strange creature. But he wasn't alone. Sakura was right by his side, drooling for want of a hug from the beast. The buffalo man looked strangely at the two teenagers and whispered to Van "Visitors from the Mystic Moon?" Van just shrugged.  
  
Sakura held up her finger. "What's the Mystic Moon?"  
  
Everyone, including all the villagers looked at her funny. They then formed a tight circle around she and Li-kun. They then did the most God- awful thing ever. They broke into song!  
  
"Oompa-loompa-loompadeedoo  
  
We've got another riddle for you  
Oompa-loompa-loompadeedee  
What on the moon is waiting for thee?  
  
Villager #1: They say you can find a lot hot chicks  
When you go on the moon in the sky  
They say you can say you can find the fountain of youth  
Way up on that planet so high  
  
Chorus: Oompa-loompa-loompadeedoo  
We've got another puzzle for you  
Oompa-loompa-loompadeedee  
We think from there you two may be  
  
Villager #2: What is the place where the Atlanteans lived  
Before they created Gaia?  
What was it called.can you guess?  
Even we don't know the answer  
  
Chorus: Oompa-loompa-loompadeedoo  
We've got another lesson for you  
Oompa-loompa-loompadeedee  
We're running out of rhymes for thee  
  
V #3: Why are we wasting our time, you ask  
We weren't given this tedious task  
Why tell stories of a place we hardly know  
There's no point in sharing  
  
Chorus: Oompa-loompa-loompadeedoo  
  
We've-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Syaoran shouted. "I'm getting a migraine! God I swear you people are more annoying than actual Oompa-loompas!" He turned to Van. "Ibuprofen?"  
  
Van shrugged his shoulders not knowing what Ibuprofen was. Suddenly the cat girl they saw earlier came running up to the caravan. "Lord Van!" she shouted.  
  
"Merral! What are you wearing!"  
  
Syaoran stroked his chin. "Looks like a teddy." (Not that kind! The naughty kind!)  
  
Van looked ashamed at Merral. "That's a little revealing don't you think?"  
  
Syaoran scrunched up his nose. "How can it be too revealing? She doesn't even have breasts."  
  
According to Merral, this was the wrong thing to say. Before poor Li- kun knew it he had a large cat claw mark running a cross his face. "Prick." She whispered as she licked her paw.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Sakura-chan sighed and grabbed Syaoran by the ear. "Let's just get something to eat, k?" She then turned to Van who was still laughing at the mark on Syaoran's face. "May we dine at your table tonight?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It just so happens that during the feast Hitomi showed up offering free tarot readings. Sakura-chan jumped at this idea.  
  
"Ooh, Li-kun get your fortune read!"  
  
"I don't believe in fortune telling!" It was too late. Sakura signaled Hitomi over and greeted her.  
  
"This is my boyfriend Syaoran Li-kun. Will you read his fortune please?"  
  
"SAKURA! I thought I told you-" but before he could continue Hitomi sat down and began:  
  
The first card reveals your past,  
You have fantasized about a man your loved one had feelings for,  
  
"Wha-wa! Li-kun!"  
  
Silence! The cards say you are bisexual,  
That explains you having a girlfriend, They also say you and your cousin used to make out at the age of.okay now  
even I'm scared.  
Why does it say you did this unspeakable act at the tender age of 10?  
  
"I thought you were in love with me then!"  
  
Now, your future says you will make love to this woman-  
  
"When we're married!"  
  
Actually it says tonight,  
Oh, and you'll enjoy the anal sex Sakura.  
  
"Okay! Enough!" She tuned to Syaoran. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Aren't you outraged?!"  
  
"Not really. I mean none of that stuff came as a shock so." he leaned towards Hitomi. "Do we really make sweet love tonight?"  
  
Hitomi nodded. "Down by the fire."  
  
The prospect of this made a goofy smile spread across Syaoran's perverted face. This made Sakura nervous. She held up her fists.  
  
"I would sooner fuck a dog!"  
  
Hitomi held up her necklace. "Okay." Suddenly Syaoran was on the floor sniffing around and barking.  
  
"Li-kun!" Sakura shouted. She then turned back to Hitomi. "How could you do that!?"  
  
"Easy. I just hypnotized him and-"  
  
"No I mean how could you?! Look at him; he's just like a dog!"  
  
"Exactly." Hitomi turned to find where Syaoran had gone. "He seems to be drinking from the royal toilet. You should go get him."  
  
Sakura angrily nodded before taking off. "Stupid little boy! Always gets into trouble. Honestly, make sweet love down by the fire my ass!" As she continued to mumble she heard a bunch of giggling women. When she rounded the corner she saw quite a sight. Three fully-grown, very voluptuous women were caressing Syaoran from head to toe. He didn't seem to notice; however, as he was intent on reaching the royal toilet.  
  
"Isn't he just adorable thinking he's a dog?" squealed the first one.  
  
"Oh yes it is adorable!" All three women surrounded the now very impatient Syaoran. He was struggling to get out of their grasp. The toilet bowl was so close. One of the women, the one who hadn't spoken yet, bent low and hugged Syaoran burying him in her cleavage. The woman looked up as she saw Sakura approach. "Something wrong dear? You need to find something?" Before Sakura could answer Syaoran broke free of her grasp and practically dove into the golden, giant toilet.  
  
"Li-kun! No!!!" But it was too late. He already had his head buried in the water as he lapped it up with his tongue. Sakura ran over and tried to pry him off but it was to no avail. Hitomi came over and tapped on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Want me to release him?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"From the spell I mean."  
  
Sakura nodded vigorously. "YES!" With that Hitomi whipped out her necklace and began swinging it back and forth.  
  
"Cursed soul return to the light. Become what you once were. RELEASE!!!"  
  
"Wait a minute! 'Release' is my line." Before Sakura could retaliate, a swirling white light surrounded Syaoran. When it finally dissipated Syaoran stood up dusting himself off. He then put his hand on his mouth.  
  
"Hey Sakura, what is that feral taste in my mouth?"  
  
Sakura put her hand behind her head wondering how to explain what just happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours had passed since the incident at dinner and a tall elderly maid led Sakura and Syaoran to their rooms. "Here's your room dears." She said in a melodious voice. "Sleep well." With that she closed the door and left the two alone.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran strangely. "So.we have to sleep in the same room together?"  
  
Syaoran turned. "Same bed." He muttered.  
  
Sakura sighed angrily. "I thought you said you didn't believe in fortune telling? Your not taking what Hitomi said seriously are you.are you?!"  
  
"No, I'm saying there's only one bed." He pointed to the one and only bed in the room.  
  
Sakura held up her fists. "Hitomi set this up! She's trying to prove she can read tarot!"  
  
"I don't know Sakura. Why would Hitomi set this up? It would be a waste of time with no personal gain for her." He sat down on the bed. "No point." Sakura came and joined him.  
  
"Guess you're right." She leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"So, Sakura, you wanna prove her right?"  
  
Sakura shot up straight as a bullet. "You pervert! You're in this with her aren't you?!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "I'll have you know that-" she suddenly stopped and looked down to see Syaoran nuzzling her bosoms. "Li-kun.what are you." She couldn't help but play along. He was soooooo sexy! He stood up and laid her down on the bed. After a few minutes of 'friendly cuddling' Sakura snapped out of her weird state. "Li-kun stop! If you don't we could go all the way! That would be a huge-" Once again she was cut off but this time it was because Syaoran's lips were now fused together with hers, as he explored her mouth. She began to moan slightly as he felt around on her breasts but stopped when she realized where this might end up. 'I can't talk him out of it,' she thought. 'I'm going to have to settle this with brute force.' She squared her foot for his now 'aroused' member, pulled it back and-  
  
"FUCK!!! OH MY BALLS!!!!!" Syaoran fell on the floor clutching his privates. "You bitch.how could take a shot at my nads. I was defenseless!" He continued to roll around on the floor in pain.  
  
Sakura felt bad for him but was resolved not to let him get anywhere near her while she was on a bed. She crossed her arms. "I'm sorry Li-kun but you're going to have to sleep on the floor." With that she grabbed the provided pajamas and went into the bathroom to go change. When she came back Syaoran had already set up his bed on the floor and was angrily humming to himself. 'God,' she thought. 'You'd thing I just refused him sex.oh wait.I just did.' She sighed. 'Oh well. I should just get some sleep.'  
  
Sleep soon over came the young Kinomoto girl as she dreamt of amazing battles. In one such dream she was rescued by a courageous knight. When the knight removed his helmet he proved himself to be Syaoran Li. "Oh Li-kun," she whispered. "My knight in shining armor."  
  
Syaoran was having dreams of a different sort. Dreams that involved he and a certain Sakura in sultry positions. Ones I won't describe! The next morning Syaoran awoke to find a surprise in his bed sheets.  
  
"Gross!" he yelled realizing he had a premature nocturnal emission. "Shit! Better get these to the Laundry room before Sakura wakes up." He quickly gathered up his things and sneaked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura yawned as she sat at the dinner table. "Where's Li-kun, I wonder."  
  
"Yes, you wonder." Hitomi came and sat down next to her. "Perhaps he counting his losses." She said somewhat angry. "Perhaps he's just a little sore about last night."  
  
Sakura blanched. "How do you now what went on last night?!"  
  
I was eavesdropping by the door to make sure my prediction was correct. And it wasn't!" With that she stood up and stomped out of the dining room. That's when Van came in.  
  
"Hey Sakura, what's with Hitomi?"  
  
"Her prediction didn't come true and now she's mad at me." Sakura hung her head. Maybe refusing him wasn't such a good idea. They were, after all, in love. Why not? 'No!' she thought, violently shaking her head. 'I can't give up my virginity; not yet'  
  
Van looked at her. "Sakura, you okay?"  
  
Sakura was about to nod her head when a huge bang sounded from outside.  
  
Merral came running inside, her tail between her legs. "Lord Van! Lord Van, it's Delandou and his invisible gaimelaphs!" She wrapped her arms around him. "Stop them! Hurry with Escaflowne!"  
  
Van stood up with a determined look on his face. "You're right Merral. Where's Escaflowne?" He said more demanding than asking.  
  
Merral stood pointing down one of the halls. "This way!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran stood alone in the courtyard. He picked up a stone and threw it as hard as he could at a wall. "Stupid," he said. "How could I have been so stupid?!" He sighed. "Of course she said no. She's Sakura. The thing is, we never even make-out. Hell, we never even kiss!" Just as he was about to curse more he heard a strange, almost jet-like sound. "WTF?!"  
  
Suddenly a huge black machine blasted through the wall he was facing. Seeing there was a small person in front of it, it drew its cloak around and disappeared. Just as Syaoran was about to panic another white machine blasted through the wall behind him.  
  
"Syaoran get out of there!" Van voice sounded from the white machine. "Leave this guy to me!"  
  
He didn't need to be told twice. In a flash Syaoran was running to the other side of the courtyard. When he did reach the other side he was surprised to see Sakura there. "What are you doing here?! It's dangerous!" Without answering Sakura grabbed his arm and led him to the front of the castle. Finally, after about 10mins of running, she spoke up.  
  
"Van said that some guy named Delandou was after us because we hold the power of Atimisc, or I think that's what he called it. Anyway, he said we have to run or the world of Gaia will fall if we get caught."  
  
This was all too much for Syaoran. 'Who the hell is Atim- whatever? What does she mean we have his power?' Before he thought about it anymore a giant maroon Machine blocked their path. As the dust cleared a cruel voice sounded from inside.  
  
"HA! So you think you could get away huh? Well think again! I'm Delandou and I've been ordered to collect you power!" He held up an arm with strange metal on it. The metal began to form into a net as he readied himself to scoop the teens up.  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran desperately. "Van said something about activating the power. Then, hopefully, we'll get transported home. What where you thinking when you grew that horn?"  
  
"Horn?" Syaoran suddenly remembered.  
  
[Flashback]Anyway, I'm looking for The Pirate King. You two seen him?"  
  
Dead silence.  
  
"Well?"  
  
More silence.  
  
The woman sighed again. "Guess I'll try some more tomorrow." She walked to her yellow moped and sped off.  
  
Sakura stared after her. "Weird."  
  
Syaoran did the same. "Ya.what did she mean by a good head?"  
  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, but we need to get to school."  
  
Li-kun looked up. "Hang on a sec." He then grabbed a soda. Just as he did a giant horn grew from his head stretching to the sky. A golden light surrounded the two teenagers as they were sucked in. "No my soda!" Syaoran yelled.[end flashback]  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his reverie. "Sakura, did Van also call this Atimisc The Pirate King?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I was thinking a very perverted thought when the horn popped out. I don't understand because I've been thinking a lot more while I was here."  
  
By this time Delandou had become impatient. "Will you stop talking so I can attack you?! It's against the rules of anime for me to attack you until you've come up with a plan so hurry up!"  
  
Sakura looked at him. "Hang on! We're figuring out what to do! We'll be done in a sec." She turned back to Syaoran. "When we were transported I was thinking a perverted thought as well. We should do the same thing." They both closed their eyes and concentrated. Sure enough a horn shot out of Syaoran's head and a blinding light surrounded the teens as they were caught up to the sky.  
  
Meanwhile Delandou was finally satisfied that they were done. He was going to attack when he realized they were gone. "Damn these anime laws!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Preview for Ch.2  
  
A white haired demon in a red tunic-like outfit (M.C. Hammer pants() was running through the forest. His dog-ears twitched as the presence he had sensed earlier came closer. 'What is it?' he thought. 'I've never sensed anything like this.' He slowed down as he neared the sacred well. That's when he saw her.Kagome.He drooled as she stood up and straightened her skirt. He was about to jump in and have a "private moment" when a bright light blinded her from his sight. "Kagome!!!"  
  
When the light dissipated the demon noticed two teenagers wearing sailor fukus a little like Kagome's. "What the?" he said aloud as the teens stood and dusted themselves off.  
  
"Wonder where we are." Sakura mumbled. She turned and noticed the girl in a green sailor fuku. "Hey!" she said running up to her. "Do you know where we are?" The girl turned to face them.  
  
"Oh my God!!! Are you from my world?!" she gasped.  
  
"We were just about to ask the same thing," Syaoran said as he stretched his sore limbs.  
  
Sakura turned to the girl. "My name is Sakura and he's Syaoran. And you're name is?"  
  
"My name is Kagome and we are currently in Japan's feudal era."  
  
"Feudal era?" Syaoran scratched the top of his head. "You mean we're in the past?"  
  
Sakura looked at him confused. "What do you mean the past." Before Syaoran or Kagome could answer a white haired, very sexy, demon came charging up to them. He blocked Kagome from their sight.  
  
"Look, tell you master Naraku that his little scheme isn't going to work this time! I won't let you hurt Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked at him strangely. "Since when do you care about me, Inuyasha?"  
  
The demon turned and blushed. "I just.want you to be.safe."  
  
Kagome smiled. She hugged Inuyasha from behind. "Oh Inuyasha! You do care about me!!!" This made Inuyasha go completely red with embarrassment.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but sigh at the cuteness of the situation. "How Kawaii!!!" She turned to see if Syaoran thought the same thing. Instead he was looking off into space. Sakura growled. "Little terd!! Why can't he ever pay attention?!"  
  
Inuyasha tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "Kagome just informed me that you aren't evil; just lost." He looked a little disappointed (you would be to if you had just been talked out of a fight!!!).  
  
Kagome walked over and smiled. "He just gets a little excited when he thinks about fighting. Would you like to travel with us? You can explain all about how you got here."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So that's basically what's happened so far." Sakura said after finishing a very long story about how she and Syaoran came to be where they currently were (tongue twister). She sighed and looked to her boyfriend.  
  
Syaoran stood up and crossed his arms. "Well we obviously aren't in the right world so if you'll excuse us we'll be going." H looked at Sakura and nodded. She stood up as they both began to think a perverted thought."Well?" Syaoran said. "Anything?" They both opened their eyes. "Damnit!!! It didn't work."  
  
Inuyasha pondered a little. "Perhaps it requires a little more than a perverted thought to activate. What else did you do in this 'Gaia'?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdropped. "Where to begin?" Sakura said nervously.  
  
Syaoran put a hand on his chin. "Well it's obviously not sex.could it be.no no.what about.nah impossible" He looked to Sakura. "Ideas?"  
  
She shrugged. Just then Inuyasha stood straight up and barred his fangs. "Kagura is coming." He sniffed. "Smells like she's brought an army with her"  
  
Kagome grabbed her quiver of arrows and a bow. She turned. "Can you two fight?"  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Does the word 'Magic' mean anything." Kagome smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what did you think? Please reply. I look forward to future chapys. One thing.don't email ideas to me because then it's illegal for me to use them.  
  
REPLY!!!!!!!! Flames accepted. 


	2. The modern and fuedal era collide

To: peace_n_serenity- my first reviewer! *sniffs* I love you! *glomps* To: pluto_kiss: Thanx for reading. See ya in Computers 2!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I go through this every time. Don't own CCS. CLAMP does. I do own a Li doll. *glomps* Now I must get my Li plushie, then my Li wallscroll, then my Li shrine!!! *takes deep breath* okay, I'm done disclaiming.  
  
A/N: I've decided to put more spaces so my ficy's easier to read. When I have more time, I'll update the first chapter so it looks better. If you are confused as to why this is 'R' it's for later lemony goodness *smiles*. At the moment Sakura's just a little too hesitant to relinquish virginity. Poor Li-kun. If you've noticed Sakura always refers to him as such. But the narration refers to him as Syaoran. This is how it is in the manga (in case any have read it) and I like it because it is an affectionate title.  
  
Help!!!!! My dotdotdot's don't work. How can I get them to? Can someone help? A warning to those reading: before I get this problem fixed, if you see a period in the middle of a sentence it means there was supposed to be dotdotdot's there. I will get this problem fixed eventually, maybe.  
  
CH.2  
  
A white haired demon in a red tunic-like outfit (M.C. Hammer pants) was running through the forest. His dog-ears twitched as the presence he had sensed earlier came closer. 'What is it?' he thought. 'I've never sensed anything like this.' He slowed down as he neared the sacred well. That's when he saw her.Kagome.He drooled as she stood up and straightened her skirt. He was about to jump in and have a "private moment" when a bright light blinded her from his sight. "Kagome!!!"  
  
When the light dissipated the demon noticed two teenagers wearing sailor fukus a little like Kagome's. "What the?" he said aloud as the teens stood and dusted themselves off.  
  
"Wonder where we are." Sakura mumbled. She turned and noticed the girl in a green sailor fuku. "Hey!" she said running up to her. "Do you know where we are?" The girl turned to face them.  
  
"Oh my God!!! Are you from my world?!" she gasped.  
  
"We were just about to ask the same thing," Syaoran said as he stretched his sore limbs.  
  
Sakura turned to the girl. "My name is Sakura and he's Syaoran. And you're name is?"  
  
"My name is Kagome and we are currently in Japan's feudal era."  
  
"Feudal era?" Syaoran scratched the top of his head. "You mean we're in the past?"  
  
Sakura looked at him confused. "What do you mean the past." Before Syaoran or Kagome could answer a white haired, very sexy, demon came charging up to them. He blocked Kagome from their sight.  
  
"Look, tell you master Naraku that his little scheme isn't going to work this time! I won't let you hurt Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked at him strangely. "Since when do you care about me, Inuyasha?"  
  
The demon turned and blushed. "I just.want you to be.safe."  
  
Kagome smiled. She hugged Inuyasha from behind. "Oh Inuyasha! You do care about me!!!" This made Inuyasha go completely red with embarrassment.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but sigh at the cuteness of the situation. "How Kawaii!!!" She turned to see if Syaoran thought the same thing. Instead he was looking off into space. Sakura growled. "Little terd!! Why can't he ever pay attention?!"  
  
Inuyasha tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "Kagome just informed me that you aren't evil; just lost." He looked a little disappointed (you would be to if you had just been talked out of a fight!!!).  
  
Kagome walked over and smiled. "He just gets a little excited when he thinks about fighting. Would you like to travel with us? You can explain all about how you got here."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So that's basically what's happened so far." Sakura said after finishing a very long story about how she and Syaoran came to be where they currently were (tongue twister). She sighed and looked to her boyfriend.  
  
Syaoran stood up and crossed his arms. "Well we obviously aren't in the right world so if you'll excuse us we'll be going." He looked at Sakura and nodded. She stood up as they both began to think a perverted thought."Well?" Syaoran said. "Anything?" They both opened their eyes. "Damnit!!! It didn't work."  
  
Inuyasha pondered a little. "Perhaps it requires a little more than a perverted thought to activate. What else did you do in this 'Gaia'?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both sweatdropped. "Where to begin?" Sakura said nervously.  
  
Syaoran put a hand on his chin. "Well it's obviously not sex.could it be.no no.what about.nah impossible" He looked to Sakura. "Ideas?"  
  
She shrugged. Just then Inuyasha stood straight up and barred his fangs. "Kagura is coming." He sniffed. "Smells like she's brought an army with her"  
  
Kagome grabbed her quiver of arrows and a bow. She turned. "Can you two fight?"  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Does the word 'Magic' mean anything." Kagome smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagura was flying on a giant feather, or what would have been one if Naraku hadn't accidentally burned it. Now she was forced to ride on giant 'dildo' (naughty Naraku!). "That stupid idiot burned my feather and gave me this instead. Damnit!" She yelled. The only thing that could and would cheer her up was the thought of a dead Inuyasha. "Naraku gave me strange orders." she mumbled to a Bird of Paradise next to her. "He told me to eliminate Inuyasha and the girl with sacred arrows.but to leave the children traveling with them intact."  
  
The demon bird just stared at her strangely. He shuddered away as she hit the 'toy' with her fist.  
  
"Damnit all! Why can't he ever reveal his plan to me?!" She turned back to the bird demon for consolation only to see it holding a pink pill.  
  
"Prozac?"  
  
Meanwhile down below.  
  
Inuyasha had taken off up ahead carrying Kagome on his back. 'Those kids said I could take off without worry. They said they could keep up but.' He was about to finish his thought when he saw two people riding a pink staff with a star on it. "Huh?"  
  
Sakura winked at him. "Told ya we could catch up."  
  
They stopped in the middle of a dark meadow. Kagura softly landed a few hundred feet away from them. She walked up menacingly, smiling with malice.  
  
"My dear Inuyasha.what have we here?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to retort when he heard.laughing? That's right. Syaoran Li was rolling around on the floor clutching his sides. "What's so funny kid?!" Inuyasha half-asked half-demanded.  
  
"D-d-d-dildo," he managed to say in between fits of laughter. "She's riding a dildo!"  
  
Now everyone noticed it. Kagura hid it behind her back in shame but you could still see it poking out (they must have been big in the feudal era!). "It-it's-it was all I could use! Naraku burned my feather."  
  
Sakura titled her head. "I don't quite know what's going on but, how?"  
  
Well he.he needs "pressure release" from time to time and that's another service I provide for him." Her face ballooned in anger as Inuyasha and Syaoran nudged each other in understanding.  
  
"Go on." they said with goofy smiles on their faces.  
  
"Well.while in the heat of passion,"  
  
This caused the guys to giggle and whisper. 'She said passion!' (You know how boys are!)  
  
"Ahem! While in the heat of passion he let out a flaming burst that hit my feather and burned it. He gave me this.thing to ride instead."  
  
This was too much for Syaoran. "And 'ride' you did!" He and Inuyasha burst into fits of laughter.  
  
Sakura crossed her arms. "You guys, stop. We need to focus." They obviously didn't hear her because they were still screaming with laughter.  
  
In the midst of his fit Inuyasha managed to mumble "I can't believe Kagura would ride that thing. Knowing Naraku who knows where it's been?" This caused both of the guys to fall over clutching their sides.  
  
Sakura put her hands on her hips and turned to Kagome. "Must we do all the work?"  
  
"Looks like it. I doubt those two will even get up off the floor for another hour or so." She and Sakura poised themselves ready for battle. Unfortunately for them, Kagura had a trick up her sleeve for capturing the youths Naraku wanted intact.  
  
She held up her fan and cried: "Devil's capturing bubble!" then turning to herself she whispered: "What a crap ass name. Has this author no imagination?" (Splashley07 can be seen in the background ranting at Kagura's comment. Her friend anime_lvr restrains her as pluto_kiss appologizes to those who are reading.)  
  
(pluto_kiss: She gets a bit pissy some times. We'll restrain her while you continue to read.)  
  
Kagura shook her head at the mess going on in front of the author's computer screen and turned back to survey her work. All of her enemies were trapped in green bubbles. She was about to grab the Sakura and Syaoran when a demon came and whispered something in her ear. "He only wants the girl now huh? Okay." With that she grabbed Sakura's bubble and mounted the.'toy'. "See ya later Inuyasha." What she didn't notice was that Inuyasha and Syaoran were still in fits of laughter and didn't even realize she had gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was raging pissed at Kagura when they finally landed in front of a large castle. "What the fuck are you going to do to me?!"  
  
"You should be more worried about master Naraku than me my dear." She said dragging Sakura inside.  
  
At the end of a long hallway a man in a purple Kimono stood solemnly. "Kagura, you're back." He turned and stared hungrily at the figure trapped within the bubble. "And you brought.her." He licked his lips then turned to a doorway. "Cyn, come out here."  
  
A gothic girl in a straight jacket came out. "Yes my Lord?" She asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I am no longer in need of you services. You are free."  
  
The girl named Cyn jumped and shouted. "Yay! No more raping! Wait a minute. Can you really rape the willing? Oh well.HAPPY DANCE TIME!!!!!" She proceeded to do the Macarena. "Blah-blah-blah- blah- blah- blah- blah- blah- .marena- blah- blah- blah- blah- blah- blah- blah- blah-marena- blah- blah- blah- blah- blah- blah- blah- blah- marena.hey macarena-aiiit!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura began twitching. "Did she say rape. Please tell me she didn't say rape."  
  
Naraku looked at Kagura. "Get her dressed and ready for me in half and hour, understand?"  
  
"Yes Lord Naraku."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A small campfire was surrounded by 7 figures. A man in a long purple robe (not Naraku you stupids!) with a golden staff crossed his arms and faced the woman next to him.  
  
"What do you think we should do Sango?"  
  
The woman awoke from her concentrated thoughts and turned to face him. "What do you mean, Miroku? Are you asking my opinion or trying to woo me with fake kindness?"  
  
"Woo you?! What do you take me for?"  
  
"A pervert."  
  
Before the argument could continue Inuyasha stood up and cleared his throat. "We should ask Syaoran. It's his girlfriend." They all turned to face Syaoran, who was on the ground at the moment.  
  
Syaoran looked up from his drawing in the dirt and signaled the others to come closer. Shipo, who was currently residing on his shoulder jumped down with Kilala for a closer look. "Shipo, Kilala and I have drawn a plan here," Syaoran began. "First, we go in the direction we saw Kagura leave. On the way we will ask random passerby if they saw any demons. We'll follow their trail until we reach this Naraku's castle. Inuyasha, we can use your sense of smell to help. Second, we must find a way to infiltrate the castle without being noticed. We should create a diversion first. Finally, we secure Sakura and rendezvous back at the castle entrance. Remember, leave no man behind (property of Black Hawk Down)!"  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped. "You'd think he was a war general..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura sat in the middle of a huge bed. She pulled the silk sheets around her...naked...frame (Naughty naughty Naraku!!!) and swallowed hard. 'Great,' she thought. 'Just great. Instead of giving myself to the man I love I have to compensate to some demon!' She clenched her fists. "I'd like to see him try to take me! I won't let him succeed!"  
  
"Don't me so sure of yourself." Replied a dark voice from behind a curtain. "I've never failed to please a woman. Now...brace yourself." With that he entered the room.  
  
The second thing Sakura noticed about him was the fact that he was naked. The first? His member. "Oh my fucking God! Woof!" It wasn't until after noticing the amazing capacity of his wonderful tool did she realize he was naked (we all know what was on her mind!).  
  
He began to advance on her. "I'll make you love me." he whispered. "More than you love that silly boy."  
  
Her thoughts suddenly burst back to reality. "Li-kun! No wait you can't." she moaned as he pressed harder and harder. "My virginity is for him! You can't.you can't.you." Too late. He had entered her. (Sakura singing: Ahhhhhhhhhh at last I found you! AHHHH OWWWW!!! AHHHH I'm in love.)  
  
The next day.  
  
Sakura sat next to Naraku holding a cigarette. As she puffed he turned an angry face to her.  
  
"Do you know why I'm angry? No? Two words.ejaculation and premature! You're still a virgin and I'm out of juices!!!"  
  
Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "You had premature ejaculation? I thought you were good at this?"  
  
"Explain to me one thing missy. How did you have an orgasm?"  
  
"Orgasm? That was no orgasm. I was singing at the sight of that cruise ship you keep hiding in your pants. So I'm still a virgin eh?" She faced the ceiling. "Comes out better for me anyway. Besides you're painful! My God, go a little slower pal. I'm only mortal!"  
  
Naraku was still pondering as to why he missed last night. 'After all' he thought. 'I never miss; so why last night?' He continued to ponder until it finally hit him. 'Atimisc! (Hope I'm spelling that right. You know who I mean) It must be his power in her keeping her a virgin! (Why Atimisc would do that is beyond me. It's not like my opinion has any relevance in this story.) She can only be taken by the right person. (Gee I wonder who; okay sorry about the commentating. I'll stop.) I must find out who.' Naraku stood up and wrapped a yukata (light cotton summer kimono) around himself and walked out of the room.  
  
Sakura got up on her elbows. "Well," she sighed. "Now that he' s gone I can figure a way out of here. I think that was grammatically correct. Oh well." She got up and pulled on her fuku. "I'll just slip out of here before Naraku knows I'm gone." With that she slipped out the window (that was easy).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha awoke stiffly the next morning (you pervs! Is that all you think about! I meant he was sore!) and stood up to stretch. He glanced to his side where the boy he had met the other day was fast asleep. He crouched down and tapped him on the shoulder. "Psst, hey kid wake up."  
  
"Mhmm!" was all he got in reply. Syaoran turned away from the light and covered his head with his blankets. Inuyasha could hear strange noises coming from underneath the sheets. "Oh Sakura. You know how to make a man happy..."his voice trailed off leaving a very confused Inuyasha.  
  
"What the Hell!" then off to himself, "This kid's worse than me. Speaking of which." It just so happened that Kagome had woken up and was going to go bathe in the stream. Lately she had been asking Inuyasha to make sure no one hurt her by coming too. Of course, he wasn't allowed to look, but it was the next best thing. "Ah, my favorite time of day..." He left Syaoran for a sweeter reward (pervert).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was flying through the air with her wings attached to her back this time. She had also used the dash card to go faster (duh). 'I guess they don't have to come and get me which I'm sure will be a welcome relief.' She stopped after a few hours by a stream. She stripped down and got into a hot spring that happened to be near by (most things just happen to be near by don't they, convenient). "Ahhhhh, the water in these spring is so much better natural than artificial." She took out the bubble card and...well you get the picture. "Hmm? Is that singing." Sakura waded a little ways down until she came to a boulder separating two of the hot springs. She peeked over the boulder only to see... "Kagome!"  
  
"Sakura! You're okay! You made it back by yourself! Did he let you go?"  
  
"Actually he just assumed I couldn't do anything for myself and left me there. So I got up and crawled out a window."  
  
Kagome turned and whispered in Sakura's ear. "The author's runnin' out of ideas, eh?"  
  
"Ya, I think so." (Splashley07 can be seen screaming many cuss words at the computer screen. This time Anuvia popps in and restrains her. Without a word in comes anime_lvr, once again, this time to apologize.)  
  
(anime_lvr: *turns to splashley07* Why must you be such a bitch Splashy! She just said you can't come up with any good plots or story lines. *turns to audience* Hi, I'm anime_lvr, and this is splashley07. For just 50 cents a day you can make sure that she'll get her meds on time. Then we won't have to deal with this again. Thank you for your time.)  
  
Sakura and Kagome stared at the computer screen sweatdropping. "Uhhhh..." Sakura managed to mumble.  
  
Suddenly Kagome was struck with an idea. "I know how to make the boys really nervous!" She leaned in and whispered something in Sakura's ear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Syaoran sat solemnly in a tree waiting for Kagome to finish. They both sat erect (not a word pervs!) when they heard the sound of screaming. "Kagome!" Inuyasha swore under his breath before taking of toward the hot spring, Syaoran right at his heels.  
  
Syaoran kept his eye on the demon running on ahead of him. He gasped when he saw something grab Inuyasha's legs and drag him downward. "Inuaysha!" Syaoran reached the spring only to have the same thing happen to him. Before he knew it he was under water and a hand was ripping at his clothes. He tried to scream but then he realized he was under water...and he couldn't breath! He swam to the surface...or what he thought was the surface, only to realize...  
  
"AHHH!!! I'm naked!!!" He swiveled around only to find Inuyasha in the same predicament. Suddenly he thought. 'Were did our clothes go?' He turned just in time to witness two heads surface. He and Inuyasha sat dumbfounded. They both shouted at the same time.  
  
"Kagome!? Sakura!?"  
  
The girls smiled. Sakura put her hand over her mouth. 'My god! I wasn't expecting that!' Now both girls were focused on the 'treasure' under the water. "Still," Sakura said half to herself. "Naraku's was bigger."  
  
Syaoran was angry and relieved at the same time. He didn't quite know how to act. He wanted to strangle her and hug her at the same time but decided that doing either without clothes on could be considered rape.  
  
Sakura came over and hugged him. "I'm so happy you- no wait I freed myself. Uh, I'm glad I- no that doesn't work either. Uhm, I love you!" She smiled at the surprised look on his face. "What silly, that's not the first time I've said that."  
  
"I know that. It's just-" He leaned in to kiss her. He could feel the warmth of her lips on his even before they joined. They were so close-  
  
"SYAORAN LI!!!!!! What the hell is grinding into my hip!!!" Sakura looked down, looked back up, then smacked him. "I see what you want!!!" She tore herself away from him. "I thought I meant more to you."  
  
Syaoran didn't know how to retaliate. He just sat there...hurt. Inuyasha, walked up to Sakura and tapped her angrily on the shoulder.  
  
"Listen miss know-it-all!!! Guys his age can't control that reflex yet. You should be thankful it works!! Some guys never have that happen to them and they don't even realize that if it doesn't you don't have good fertility!! Didn't you know that!? You need a BONER to PROCREATE!!!!!!" Inuyasha stood heaving in front of the now frightened cardcaptor. He then stood up and left the pool, not caring who saw him. "C'mon Syaoran. Let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Warning: This scene is very touching and sweet. If you don't like such things then move on. I would read though. There's some I+K *^__^*)  
  
Syaoran sat in front of a blazing fire. He, Inuyasha and Miroku were in charge of guarding the girls inside the hut behind them. He took at deep breath. "Maybe it was wrong of me to be so...perverted."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his new friend and saw the sadness in his eyes. "Uh, listen kid. I'm not much of an advice giver but, I think you should just move on. Forgive her for being an idiot. I'm sure she feels sorry right now but, sometimes you have to apologize first. That is if you really care about her." He said this as he hung his head thinking of all the times Kagome had forgiven him for stupid things. Hell, he had even cheated on her by promising himself to Kikyo. And yet, she was still there by his side.  
  
Syaoran saw the look on Inuyasha's face and suddenly realized what true love really was. 'I need to wait until she's ready. The only time it's worth it is when both are intertwined in their hearts.' He stood up and walked into the hut. He leaned down and pulled Sakura up.  
  
"What the hell!?" She gasped when she saw him.  
  
"Sakura I.." Just then Sango, walked out of the hut with Shipo and Kilala. She turned back and winked. He nodded. Grabbing Sakura by the wrist he yanked her out of the hut and into the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Mushiness not over yet *^__^*)  
  
Inuyasha took the hint from Sango and walked over to the hut. When he got inside he saw Kagome on the floor confused. He kneeled down in front of her. "Kagome. I have something I need to tell you." He sat down against the wall facing her. "Do remember when I told Kikyo I would devote myself to her. You came back and told me you wouldn't leave. You came for me and forgave me. Why?"  
  
Kagome looked down at the floor. Merely recalling the incident was painful. "I...I don't know Inuyasha. I just realized that-" She began to cry.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up with him. "Don't cry. Kagome, I never realized it before. I was so wrapped up in my own wants that I didn't notice you, standing there. I didn't realize it until I saw my own mistakes in someone else. I'm not here to preach or to be romantic. I just want to tell you how I feel." He wasted no more time as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. The couple wished they could stay that way forever. Though neither had told the other how they felt, they both knew that the feeling was mutual. Then finally, the kiss was broken.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, It's a cliffy! Actually the reason I did that is because I didn't want you guys to hang on only one chapy for too long...not that anyone reads my fics anyway. I guess the reason I don't update much is because I'm so busy with school, anime club and preparing for an expo (not fun, the preparing part that is) and I might not get some chapters up for a while. I promise to update as often as humanly possible and I hope I get more reviewers. If not then I might have to start charging...MWAHAHAHA!!! Ya so I might be a little slow with the chapter update. Her are some animes I am thinking of putting into future chapters:  
  
Fruits Basket DotHack//:Sign Tenchi Muyo Cowboy Bebop Trigun  
  
Can't think of anymore. How sad. I need to sit and watch more anime. I hope to see you all soon!  
  
REIVEW!!!!!! 


End file.
